Stop/start vehicles may be equipped with an engine auto-stop feature. This feature shuts down the engine during certain periods of vehicle operation in order to conserve fuel. For example, the auto-stop feature may be engaged when the vehicle is stopped in traffic or at a stop light, rather than permitting the engine to idle. The engine may be restarted when the driver releases the brake or actuates the accelerator.